


Property of Sphintus Carmen

by cloudy_skies



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mistaking gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi, what the hell are you gawking at?!” Sphintus cried; his fists clenched tightly as he growled under his breath. He didn't like how the former third prince of Balbadd was salivating over Titus—his Titus! “Quit staring at Titus like he’s a piece of meat you starving wolf!” He exclaimed, moving around to stand protectively in front of the blond haired magician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Sphintus Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh dang, Homra-kid where have you been?! Commuting to school and drowning in an enormous workload ;w; This is just a drabble that I thought of after readying Magi chapter 204 because it was just so funny seeing how whiney Alibaba is about being single xD I’ve also been pretty desperate to write so, this is a shorty.

“Alibaba, please let me properly introduce you to my friends from Magnostadt Academy! This is Sphintus Carmen and Titus Alexius!” Aladdin gestured to the two teenagers next to him and the pair waved. 

Titus wasn’t particularly enthusiastic in the matter and giving the king candidate a short glance, he quickly crossed his arms against his chest and huffed since he found little interest in Aladdin’s friend. Sphintus frowned at the other’s action but his attention was swiftly stirred by Alibaba’s constant staring which he found unnerving the longer he continued to gaze at his blond companion in silence.

One look at the fair haired blond next to the young Magi left Alibaba mentally sputtering—speechless in fact as his eyes took in the other’s delicate features. _‘What a beauty!’_ He thought. Small hands, a tiny waist and slender legs—and what beautiful shimmering blue eyes! They were like jewels his mind screamed. Before he knew it, Alibaba was drooling and that alone was enough to push Sphintus over the edge and he glared daggers at him.

“Oi, what the hell are you gawking at?!” Sphintus cried; his fists clenched tightly as he growled under his breath. He didn't like how the former third prince of Balbadd was salivating over Titus—his Titus! “Quit staring at Titus like he’s a piece of meat you starving wolf!” He exclaimed, moving around to stand protectively in front of the blond haired magician.

Titus blinked, his attention caught at this point but he was still oblivious as ever. The glaring contest between Sphintus and Alibaba was a curious sight indeed, so he watched their squabble if only to understand what was going on since his name had been mentioned at the beginning.

“A starving wolf?!” Alibaba yelled back. “I can look at her in whichever way I please! Besides, it’s not like you’re her boyfriend! Are you?”

“Did he mistake me as a woman this entire time?” Titus spoke up before Sphintus could get a word in, his voice laced with venom now that the pieces were starting to come together. 

Aladdin and Sphintus shivered as they felt a sudden drop in temperature. This wasn’t going to end well and the little Magi prayed for his king candidate’s safety as Titus’ blue eyes narrowed at him.

“How dare you…” Titus murmured slowly. “How dare you assume that I am a woman! Are you blind?! You’re just as worse as Aladdin when we first met!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. There was no mistake that he was still angry at the little Magi for groping him long ago despite the amount of apologizes he’d been given for the other’s blunder.

“Huh?!” Alibaba’s jaw dropped. “ You’re a guy?!” 

“Of course I am you fool!”

“But you’re so—“

“What?!” Titus growled. “Say it! I dare you!” he demanded.

Unfortunately for Titus, Alibaba was already long gone and he crumbled to his knees, holding his head in his hands as he tried to collect his thoughts. “I don’t get it! Why is a guy like that prettier than any woman I’ve ever seen before?!” The blond exclaimed more to himself out loud. “Why can’t I attract a person like that?!”

Titus wanted nothing more than to bash the other’s head in for mistaking his gender. He was itching to do it but it was insanely difficult when the former prince was complimenting him at the same time. Flustered, he stood frozen in his place, blue eyes still glaring down at the older blonde’s form.

At this point, Sphintus had enough of standing around silently and without anything further to say, he placed his hands on Titus’ shoulders only to twirl him around. With Alibaba no longer in the magician’s sight, he began pushing the smaller teen forward. 

“We’re done here,” Sphintus said, glowering. “We’ll see you later Aladdin! As for you, Alibaba Saluja…” He stopped, glancing over his shoulder at the king candidate. “Keep your mitts off Titus and find your own damsel!” He spat.


End file.
